


Take care of me baby

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, TharnType, cutegulf, gulf - Freeform, imsoinlovewiththem, mew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: After an exhausting few days Mew and Gulf can finally be together again. Mew had been away for a Fan meeting far away and Gulf was busy with his internship.They both needed to relax and Mew knew just the way to get Gulf completely relaxed. A nice hot bath for them both would do.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 12
Kudos: 370
Collections: All





	Take care of me baby

**Author's Note:**

> come on, we all needed some bathroom action from these two.... ;) 
> 
> I'm on a roll! second fanfic about these two! A little less raunchy but still smutty putty and oh so lovey dovey 
> 
> hope you like it! enjoy!

With an exhausted sigh, Mew dropped face-first on his couch. Finally home, he thought. From the airport, he went straight home and the first thing he did was this. Just nothing for a few seconds. His suitcase was still standing in the hallway he didn't even have the energy left to take it with him into the living room.

He was so tired from smiling and waving all day to the fans he had, but he still wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved his job en loved the fans for supporting him and his acting. After the rough year he had, he was happy to be back in a good place with loving people around him. And of course, his baby boy who he finally could call his boyfriend.

Just thinking about him put a smile on his face, feeling a warm and giddy inside of the thoughts about him.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he grabbed his phone to see if he had any new messages from him. He forgot all about it just wanting to get home as fast as possible.

Typing in his password he was first greeted with his wallpaper, a very cute picture of one of their fan meetings with Gulf on his back. Smiling he opened up his chat and saw a few new messages from Gulf.

_ "I'm almost done with my internship can I come over if you're home?"  _

Gulf had sent.

Gulf must have known he would get home today, he really wanted to see Gulf, he had missed him so much. It hadn't even been that long since they had seen each other, every day they would, of course, facetime but he wanted to hug him so bad right now.

He quickly typed back.

_ "Yes of course! Sorry for the late reply baby, I was driving home." "do I have to pick you up?" _

Just the moment he hit send, someone knocked on his front door. Who could that be? He had not invited anyone over except for Gulf but he just send him the text.

Getting up from the couch he walked over to the hallway almost tripping over his suitcase that was standing in the middle of the hall. Parking in against the wall he walked over to his front door.

Opening the door, he saw a weird-looking tall man with a hat, sunglasses a mask and an oversized hoody. Looking closer he smiled, it was his Gulf! Disguised for the fans!

"what are you doing here already? I just send the text to come over. Where you close by already."

"I missed you, I didn't want to want to wait any longer because you didn't reply so I just went over to wait for you." Gulf said with a pout while Mew let him in.

Mew laughed at that; he loved this man way too much for his own good. Why was he so cute! He wrapped his arms around his baby and slowly kissed his lips.

"you missed me that much baby? I missed you too, glad you came early, I didn't want to wait any longer" He whispered after the soft kiss.

Gulf melted in his arms. He just wanted to be wrapped up by Mew, he missed him a lot the last few days he couldn't see him. He thought it wouldn't be that bad and was busy with his internship so he never thought his mind would be so occupied by said man he was hugging right now. Facetiming him was nice and all but now that he was finally wrapped up in his arms, he really missed the physical touch.

With fan meetings, he would always have Mew touching and hugging him so he never knew how to miss his touch.

"I'm so tired" he mumbled while putting his arms around Mew to hug him tightly.

"Want me to draw you a hot bath baby? Think that would help you relax. After we can order some dinner and cuddle on the couch if you want." Mew said following with soft kissed around his neck.

Gulf moaned at the thought, he definitely wanted to relax and a bath sounded amazing. He nodded his head and looked up at Mew

"Yes if you would to that for me that would be great." He said looking up lovely at his boyfriend.

Mew laughed at that. How did he deserve such a cute boyfriend he had to thank any God out here for putting Gulf on his path and being able to work with him. They have been through some things but the chemistry was there from day one. They just needed a little push to help them convey their feelings to each other and look where it brought them. Here in his house hugging each other because they missed each other so much.

"Alright follow me baby, I'll get your bath ready and get some clothes for you to wear afterwards," Mew said taking his hand and guiding him to trough the living room upstairs to the bathroom.

Gulf just followed him willingly admiring the view of Mews behind while walking behind him up the stairs.

While Mew was putting on the taps and throwing in some nice bath oils to help him relax, he waited for him to finish so he could take off his clothes and get in. He was still quite shy to take them off in front of Mew although he had seen him naked countless times. It just felt weird in this relaxed atmosphere, other times it would be Mew taking off his clothes. Gulf blushed at that, remembering some naughty things they did.

Startled by Mew's voice he blushed some more. Good thing he didn't question his sudden red cheeks.

"I'm done, you can go in, I'll get some clothes for you to wear." Mew said while stroking his hair. Gulf nodded quickly and started taking off his shirt.

Mew watched him holding his breath. This view never gets old.

Gulf saw Mew was not moving so he looked up and blushed some more.

"you can go now..."

"yess... I'll be right back." Mew said with one more look at Gulf and then exiting the bathroom.

Gulf quickly took off all his clothes throwing them in the hamper in the corner and got in the tub before Mew got back.

He laid back and moaned at the soothing water and nice aromas from the oils Mew put in. He really needed this. Closing his eyes, he relaxed completely covered with bubbles.

He was so into his own mind he didn't hear Mew getting back in the bathroom.

Mew got back in, laying the clothes and underwear on the toilet lid and looked at the figure covered in bubbles soaking in the tub.

He was going to order food for them to eat afterwards but now he just wanted to get in the bathtub with Gulf at this sight.

Quickly discarding his clothes, he walked over to the tub.

Gulf opened his eyes and was startled with a naked Mew walking over, he blushed a deep red and looked away and sat up pulling his knees to his chest to hide. What! This was not planned! But Mew was already stepping in behind him and pulled Gulf back against his chest. Gulf couldn't help but just lean back and let Mew wrap his arms around him. Not planned, but he loved it. They had never done this before so it felt a little weird. Although he felt embarrassed like this he enjoyed the way Mew held him. They didn't really get a chance to be this intimate all the time with fans everywhere. Yes, they all wanted them to be a real couple already but they wanted to enjoy their love themselves for now.

"Are you feeling better already?" Mew said while laying his head on his shoulder.

"yes, this is way better. Been so busy lately and we couldn't even meet that much." Gulf wrapped his own arms around Mew's who was slowly caressing his chest and stomach with his fingers. This felt so good. He wanted to stay like this forever. Mew slowly kissed his neck and shoulder that had Gulf leaning back to give Mew more access. This was not really why he took a bath or came over but now that they were at it, he would enjoy it without having to ask. Way to shy to tell Mew how he really felt and how much he needed him the last couple of days.

Mew kissed up his neck to his chin and turned his baby's head so he could kiss him. Slowly devouring his mouth.

"hmm... Mew..." Gulf moaned into the kiss. He could already feel himself getting hard. Good thing the bubbles where covering up his front.

Mew swallowed up his moans and pried open his mouth with his tongue, slowly trusting in. Gulf deepened the kiss, craning his neck to the side and grabbing Mew's hair for more leverage. Which caused the water to splash around them.

Mew slowly trailed his hand up Gulfs chest caressing him all the way up to his hardened nipples. Slowly circling the little nubs while still devouring his mouth.

Gulf thrust up his chest against Mew's hands. Mew knew how sensitive Gulf was in that place.

Slow moans and mewls left his mouth while Mew kissed his way down his neck leaving small hickeys in his way down to his soft spot in-between his neck and shoulder. He just knew how to make Gulf crazy with need.

Gasping from the sensation and not being able to do anything in the way he was seated, he just let Mew devour him. He couldn't say he didn't like it.

He was still grabbing the back of Mew's head with his right hand and caressing his hair. His other hand grabbing at Mew's left hand which was still working on his chest.

"aah... Mew... don't... I can't..." he moaned with the new way Mew was tweaking his nipples and biting and nibbling on his neck and shoulder.

"you can't what, baby..." Mew whispered at him.

"This is t-to much..." Gulf mewled.

"Want me to stop?" Mew said while kissing his sweet spot behind his ear.

"noo...just help me...." Gulf didn't know how to handle this. He wanted more but it was already too much for him. He wanted to come so bad already.

Mew smirked into his shoulder leaving his nipples for another time and started to caress down his chest over his delicious belly he adores and reached his hand underwater grabbing Gulf's erection.

Gasping from the sudden action he arched back against Mew and thrust up into his hand.

He slowly stroked his cock to full mast. The head now peeking out of the bubbles.

Gulf got even redder from embarrassment, his flush now spreading to his chest almost permanently with the way Mew was teasing him.

Without knowing he opened his legs up wider to give his man more access. The only thing he could do in this position.

"what do you want baby..." Mew was mesmerized by the view. His boyfriend al spread out on his chest loving his touches. He would do anything for his baby.

"touch me more...." Gulf moaned and Mew complied, he stroked him up and down circling the head and going down grabbing his balls in his hand, rolling them around.

Gulf was a moaning mess already grinding up at Mew. Already feeling the hardness from Mew behind him. He felt proud he also could make him feel this way for him.

Mew slowly reached further down to his rim, prodding it with his finger and circling it. Gulf opened up his legs wider and laid his right leg over the edge of the tub. He needed Mew so bad he didn't care about how needy he looked.

"so needy baby... have you missed this?" Mew breathing became ragged with the needy man in front of him.

Gulf only moaned and gasped as response when Mew slowly pushed a finger inside. The water already relaxed his rim made it easy for Mew to add a second finger and working him open. Gulf tightened up from the sudden fullness but slowly relaxed again, the pain slowly turning into pleasure while Mew was trusting in and out scissoring him open. Gulf just laid his head on Mew's shoulder letting out loud moans and cries from how good it felt. Mew thrust his fingers in further reaching the little bundle of nerves which got him a loud gasp and moan in response 

"Found it." he smirked.

After playing and loosening his hole for a few minutes more and enjoying the way Gulf was moaning from the sensations he pulled his fingers out and reached for his own cock that was nestled against Gulf's back, slowly stroking it and pulling Gulf further up so he could line up his cock at his hole.

Gulf grasped the edge of the tub to steady himself the water spilling over the edge with their movements, but they didn't care right now. They only wanted one thing. Each other.

Gulf was breathing hard with what was to come, Mew gripped his hips tightly and slowly trusting up his crack, hissing with how hard he was. He wished nothing more than to be buried balls deeps inside his baby right now.

"come on... Mew...aahh... don't tease me, put it in...." Gulf moaned frustrated, he wanted to come so bad.

Grabbing his rock-hard cock, he lined himself up and slowly entered his tight ring. He never denied his boy anything. Gulf relaxed completely moaning and gripping the edge to steady himself. His legs both hosted up over the edge, he was completely at Mew's mercy. Mew gripped his hips and slowly seated himself completely inside Gulf.

They were breathing hard trying to get used to the sensation. Mew was seated deep inside and lightly gracing his prostate which already made Gulf feel so amazing.

"move... Mew. hmm..." Gulf wanted more he wanted Mew to wreck him slowly, he wanted Mew to make him completely his, in and out. He loved him so much.

Mew slowly pulled out to have only the tip remain inside and trust up inside him.

"ah!...yess" Gulf moaned out loud. This was what he wanted, Mew slowly caressing him all over and basking in the feeling, hitting his prostate heads on every time he thrust back in. The water was now spilling everywhere with their rough movements. Gulf laid himself back against Mew's chest and reached back to grab his head to kiss him. Mew happily complied and kissed him back with much vigour.

Mew made slow thrusts, hitting Gulf's spot every time and he reached out to Gulfs dick which was rock-hard laying against his stomach. Wrapping his fingers around him he jerked him off slowly in time with his thrusts.

Gulf was a moaning mess with having his hole and dick stimulated. He was so close, he loved the slow way they made love.

"yes! I am so close! Aaah. Meeeew"

Mew started to thrust up harder and jerking him off to the same pace, already getting close to his own orgasm. "yess! Yess!! Mew!!"

With that he came all over himself, Mew milking him dry, he kept on stroking him while he thrusts became sloppy and with a few more thrusts he came deep inside his love, riding out his orgasm while groaning and gasping with the intense orgasm. Gulf kept on mewling with the way Mew kept stroking out his orgasm, overstimulating him.

"aahhmm..,. stop Mew no anymore..."

Mew slowly stopped stroking him and pulled out of his reddened hole. Both blissed-out, relaxed back in the tub. Gulf leaning all the way back on him, he slowly slid his legs back in the tub. Hissing from the soreness he was feeling. He was going to feel this tomorrow.

"hmmm want me to help you get cleaned baby... you did so well for me" Mew slowly whispered in his ear. Which got him a tired nod in reply. The tub was dirty with their mixed cum. Mew slowly sat himself up with Gulf still leaning against him. He pulled the plug and wrapped Gulf in his arms and carried him to the shower.

Washing Gulf and himself completely, carefull with his sensitive boy in his arms.

This where the moments he would cherish forever. Gulf would never show so much affection to him, he was so shy. But they were just a few months into the relationship. His boy had all the time to open up to him. Until then Mew would shower him with all the affection he needed.

He wrapped his baby up in a fluffy towel and dried himself off while Gulf was leaning against the sink with half-lidded eyes.

He would take him to bed now instead of ordering food like they were going to do. Food could wait. He wanted to cuddle up to his boy he missed so much. Clothing Gulf in fresh underwear and his oversized hoodie he slowly pulled him into his arms, kissing his neck affectionately and carrying over to the bed and slipping in beside him.

Gulf immediately laid his head on his chest and wrapped his legs around Mew's.

"don't leave me again for so long... or take me with you if you really have to..." Gulf mumbled softly.

"I'll never leave you again for this long baby... I don't want to be apart from you for so long ever anymore...." he kissed his head lovingly.

"now sleep for a bit, we can get dinner later." Mew said while wrapping his arms around him closing his eyes...

Gulf hummed softly in answer. And slowly let sleep consume him. This was what he needed. Just being wrapped in his lover's arms, nothing more. The world could burn down for all he cared, as long as he had his man.

His Mew...... 

**Author's Note:**

> "*crying* 
> 
> happy with the outcome!  
> hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions for another fic. just message me!  
> i'm starting to run out of ideas. ;)


End file.
